totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Rzeź niewiniątek w rytmach Eurowizyjnej muzyki
Totalna Porażka: Wyścig na Szczęście - Odcinek 11 Don: '''W poprzednim odcinku Wyścigu na Szczęście... Clipy. '''Don: '''Nasze pary poleciały do górskich źródeł w Wenezueli. Jednak zanim zdobili wodospad, musieli chociażby wykonywać graffiti gdzie czekała ich niemiła okazja poznania moim starych dobrych znajomych z gangu. W między czasie z ciekawszych rzeczy dowiedzieliśmy się, że Severin tak naprawdę nie był do końca szczery z Kitty wobec związku... Blogerzy mają okazję do zdemaskowania drania ;) Ostatecznie odpadli Francis i Clara oraz Kevin i Camilla, którym całkowicie nie szło. A już dziś kolejny, dość szalony... być może najbardziej szalony ze wszystkich... odcinek Wyścigu na Szczęście! Park Narodowy Canaima, Wenezuela '''Don: '''Wczorajsza strefa luzu to dzisiejsza linia startu... Jako pierwsze wystartują Siostry - Emma i Kitty! '''1.Miejsce: Emma i Kitty 2.Miejsce: Severin i Noah Emma: '''Powiedz Kitty, że w końcu gdzieś na północ... ;u; '''Kitty: '''Ano tak! '''Emma: '''Na poważnie? '''Kitty: '''Noo, przecież ci mówię :) '''Emma: '''No tak, tak... A gdzie konkretnie? :P '''Severin: '''Na Szwecję Emma. '''Noah: '''Nie pamiętam kiedy ostatnio tam byłem w ogóle. :P '''Don: '''Szwecja, to do niej się dziś udamy. Położone na Półwyspie Skandynawskim państwo zachwyca urokliwymi widokami, jak to popularne w tych krajach. W stolicy Szwecji Sztokholmie można spróbować smacznych (oczywiście rzecz gustu) regionalnych dań i ogólnie przemysł muzyczny jest tutaj na bardzo wysokim poziomie. Ach, Ameryka pozazdrościłaby Szwecji wielu rzeczy... Ale spokojnie, wracamy do wyścigu. Samochodem pojedźcie na lotnisko w Caracas. Tam czeka na was wyjątkowo jeden samolot, więc nie musicie się śpieszyć ;) '''3.Miejsce: Jo i Lightning Jo po przeczytaniu wskazówki spojrzała lodowatym spojrzeniem na Lightninga. Jo: '''Mam nadzieję, że nie będą nam potrzebne ciepłe ciuchy... '''Lightning: '''Shi-Co? ''' 4.Miejsce: Iris i Eva 5.Miejsce: Heather i Tom Iris: '''Mmm, Szwecja. Mam nawet przyjemne wspomnienia z tego miejsca stamtąd. Utknęłam w zaspie :> '''Heather: '''I uważasz że jak to powiesz na głos, uznasz, że ktoś się zainteresuje twoją historią (please) '''Iris: '''Warto mieć nadzieje Heather zawsze. '''Tom: '''Ciekawe co chce przez to powiedzieć... Heather go odepchnęła lekko. '''Heather: '''Ty tam cicho. '''Iris: '''Ja tam bym posłuchała co ma twój parobek do powiedzenia :P '''Heather: '''Może i parobek, ale przynajmniej mój ;) Tom słysząc to głośno westchnął. '''Heather: '''Ej! -.- '''Iris: '''Dobra, nie ogarniam. A gdzie w ogóle... Aha, pobiegła beze mnie (please) Pobiegła w ich kierunku. '''Heather: '''Znalazła się... '''Tom: '''Ta. Pobiegli za Przebiegłymi Dziewczynami. '''6.Miejsce: Amy i Samey 7.Miejsce: Baltazar i Erwin 8.Miejsce: Isabella i Duncan 9.Miejsce: Cody i Sierra 10.Miejsce: Stiles i Scott 11.Miejsce: Ennui i Brian 12.Miejsce: Jackie i Dakota 13.Miejsce: Gerry i Pete 14.Miejsce: Anabel i Lucy Lucy zaprezentowała się Anabel z nową niebieską bluzką. Lucy: '''Jak na mnie leży. Tylko szczerze? xD '''Anabel: '''Na moje oko ciut przydługa. '''Lucy: '''Mogę jeszcze wymienić. W końcu jeszcze trochę do wylotu samolotu. '''Anabel: '''No tak, ale ja nie lubię ryzykować, jeszcze się tam zasiedzimy. A nie mamy tak dobrej pozycji wyjściowej. '''Lucy: '''No jak uważasz... Chociaż mogłybyśmy zdążyć. :P '''15.Miejsce: Muriel i Miłosz Muriel: '''Te panienki by bardziej o siebie zadbały niż ciągle po tych sklepach :P Miłoszu, gdzież lecimy? '''Miłosz: '''Babciu, już ci mówię... Do Sztokholmu, we Szwecji. Ooo, w końcu na północ. '''Muriel: '''Pfe, trochę przesrane. Trzeba będzie się cieplej ubierać. '''Miłosz: '''Odzwyczaiłaś się? '''Muriel: '''Wnusiu, przecież dlatego narzekam :P '''Miłosz: '''Ale z drugiej strony zmiana klimatu dobrze nam zrobi. '''Muriel: '''Zobaczymy :P '''16.Miejsce: Ezekiel i Rodney Rodney: 'Wiesz? Już mi trochę lepiej. Kto by pomyślał, że tak szybkie wstanę na nogi :> '''Ezekiel: '''Yoo!! No widzisz, ale nie mówi się chyba tak. Chyba, bo może się nie znam xD '''Rodney: '''Sztokholm? '''Ezekiel: '''Yoo! Ale że tam lecimy? Kurczę, żebym tym raczej ja się nie rozchorował :P Pobiegli. '... 1.Miejsce: Isabella i Duncan Jako pierwsi do samolotu w stolicy Wenezueli dotarli Isabella i Duncan. Isabella: '''Na miejscu... Pierwsi? '''Duncan: '''Nic dziwnego, jedziemy jednym samolotem ;) Isabella w tym czasie wbiegła już do samolotu. '''Isabella: '''Ja przy oknie! Duncan wzruszył ramionami. '''Duncan: '''I tak bym jej pozwolił :) Wszedł po niej. '''2.Miejsce: Jo i Lightning 3.Miejsce: Iris i Eva Lightning: '''HA! Shi-Pierwsi! :D '''Jo: '''Lightning.... '''Eva: '''A w rzeczywistości tylko drudzy. Ogarnij swojego mięśniaka lepiej :P '''Jo: '''Z tymi tekstami "Ogarnij" to lepiej nie do mnie :P '''Eva: '''Okej, okej, tylko zwróciłam uwagę. Iris westchnęła jedynie. '''Lightning: '''Nie macie kompletnie żadnych szans z Lightningiem dziwki!!! Jo strzeliła facepalm'a i zakryła przy okazji oczy, bo Lightning dostał zarówno od Evy, jak i Iris w mordę. Po czym weszły do samolotu, a Jo patrzyła na Lightninga z politowaniem. '''Lightning: '''Shi-Auu! '''Jo: '''Doigrałeś się :P A teraz zbieraj się i wchodzimy. Lightning wstał i razem z Jo weszli do samolotu. '''4.Miejsce: Severin i Noah 5.Miejsce: Emma i Kitty 6.Miejsce: Heather i Tom Noah: '''Oby tylko w samolocie były dobre warunki. '''Severin: '''Tak mówisz jakby ostatnio ich nie było? '''Kitty: '''Właśnie, siedziało się nawet przyjemnie Noah i grało i... '''Heather: '''Heh, i mówisz to Severin kiedy niemal całą podróż przebyłeś w damskiej toalecie? ;) '''Kitty: '''CO? Co ty kombinujesz!? -.- '''Emma: '''Spokojnie Kitty. U Severina pojawiać się zaczęła nerwowość. '''Severin: '''Eee, to może wejdziemy już do środka? '''Heather: '''A gdzie ci się śpieszy? :P '''Noah: '''Dobra Heather, gadaj o co ci chodzi i spadaj. '''Tom: '''Kolego, ale do Heather to ty nie podskakuj... '''Noah: '''Odezwał się. '''Heather: '''Och, właśnie... Severin rozpoznajesz tą rozmowę? Puściła z telefonu Severina, on próbował ją powstrzymać, lecz już po pierwszych słowach tej rozmowy do wszystkich dotarł przekaz. Kitty jednak nie płakała, a nieco poddenerwowana weszła do samolotu, za nią zszokowana Emma. Noah popatrzył natomiast żałośnie na Severina i także wszedł. Blogerzy również, choć Tom był trochę zawiedziony, że nie było z tego jakiejś eksplozji. Severin stał i nie wiedział co zrobić poza tym, by wejść do samolotu, co akurat zrobił. '''7.Miejsce: Amy i Samey 8.Miejsce: Baltazar i Erwin 9.Miejsce: Stiles i Scott 10.Miejsce: Lucy i Anabel 11.Miejsce: Jackie i Dakota 12.Miejsce: Brian i Ennui 13.Miejsce: Cody i Sierra 14.Miejsce: Ezekiel i Rodney 15.Miejsce: Gerry i Pete 16.Miejsce: Muriel i Miłosz Gerry: '''Zmęczyłem się stary, wiesz...? '''Pete: '''Eee, nie! Wymiękasz, musiałem trzymać takie same tempo co ty. Jedyny plus, że wyprzedziliśmy tą starą z tym gościem na M :P Oni to na jego nieszczęście słyszeli. '''Gerry: '''O hej, to nic... nie zwracajcie na niego uwagi. '''Miłosz: '''Przecież absolutnie na was uwagi nie zwracamy. '''Muriel: '''Mamy was delikatnie mówiąc w dupie. A mój wnusio ma na imię Miłosz tak wtrącając :P Weszli do samolotu. '''Pete: '''Taka informacja co mi się już w życiu nie przyda (please) '''Gerry: '''Komu się nie przyda, temu się nie przyda :P '''Pete: '''Meh, znowu próbuje filozofować... Weszli do samolotu jako ostatni i parę minut potem ten odleciał z lotniska. Caracas, Wenezuela ---> Sztokholm, Szwecja '''Don: '''Samolot nr 1 opuścił już terytorium Ameryki Południowej i kieruje się w stronę północy, obiera kierunek na Szwecję. Pary zajmowały się sobą oraz swoimi sprawami, nie były jednak świadome, co za chwilę ma nastąpić... A nastąpiło to, że na ekranach pojawił się Don z ważnym komunikatem. Na początku właśnie wydobyła się melodia, która zwróciła uwagę wszystkich, a potem Don rozpoczął przemowę. '''Don: '''Witajcie uczestnicy. Przerywam na chwilę by ogłosić ważny komunikat... niestety przykry... Nasz program skrócony zostanie do 13 odcinków! Krzyki, wyrazy zdziwienia, w samolotu wydobył się jeden wielki szmer "Jak to?" często się przewijało. '''Don: '''Powodem jest oczywiście fakt, że naraziłem was na niebezpieczeństwo ostatniego odcinka i musieliśmy ponieść za to karę finansową... Tzn. Nasz budżet teraz stać jedynie na max.3 odcinki. Z tego więc powodu musi dojść na pewno do czystek w składzie. I dzisiejszy odcinek taki będzie! Odpadnie albo połowa z was albo większość - o wszystkim dowiadywać się będziecie na miejscu. Powodzenia :P Wyłączył się i uczestnicy się ożywili wręcz. Byli dość zszokowani tym co przed chwilą usłyszeli, więc nic dziwnego, że mu większości to było pierwszym tematem rozmów, lecz nie u wszystkich. ... Severin podszedł do siedzących i milczących Sióstr oraz Noaha. '''Severin: '''Hejka PRZYJACIELE! Jak się czujecie, bo ja bardzo dobrze :) Noah mimowolnie odwrócił na niego wzrok. '''Noah: '''Nie rozmawiam ze zdrajcami. '''Severin: '''Kto tu niby jest zdrajcą? '''Noah: '''Ty. '''Severin: '''Oj Noah, wyluzuj, wiem że mnie lubisz :) '''Noah: '''Myślałem, że się zmieniłeś. A idź spadaj (please) '''Severin: '''Eh, przepraszam was, to naprawdę jakieś nie porozumienie było. Przecież znacie Heather? Ufacie jej bardziej niż mnie?! '''Noah: '''Heather jaka jest taka jest, ale i tak jest 100x lepsza od ciebie. '''Severin: '''No weź... Usiadł obok Kitty. '''Severin: '''Ale ty we mnie nie wątpisz? :) Rozdrażniona Kitty jedynie pazurkami zadrapała mu twarz i z nerwowym wyrazem twarzy. '''Emma: '''Odczep się od nas najlepiej :P Severin parsknął jedynie śmiechem. '''Severin: '''Idiotki. Po czym poszedł do łazienki, bo miał twarz zadrapaną i leciała z niej krew. '''Noah: '''Przynajmniej mam nauczkę :P ... '''Ennui: '''Dziś będzie prawdziwa rzeź... '''Brian: '''Jakie w tym wszystkim mamy szanse my? '''Ennui: '''Dość spore... Pozytywnie nastawiony, zresztą patrz na Lokiego... '''Brian: '''Wyszedł bardziej do przodu, to może być dobra wróżba, a ale być może też zapowiedź zguby. '''Ennui: '''Możliwe Brian, możliwe... ... '''Iris: '''Jakieś ploteczki czarna masz dla mnie? ;) '''Eva: '''Meh, same nudy... poza tym, że Kitty i Sev spina. '''Iris: '''Zajebiście, od ich miłowania się rzygać mi się chciało. Obie te pary nie wytrzymają i wypadną dziś. '''Eva: '''Wiesz... my powinnyśmy uważać. Niby fajnie będzie, jak będzie taki poziom co zwykle... '''Iris: '''O co ty się boisz Eva. Czego nam może zabraknąć na tym etapie, co było w ostatnich? :P '''Eva: '''Pewności siebie może? '''Iris: '''To chyba tylko tobie. Dla mnie to żaden problem... a że na 99% obie będziemy wykonywać te ostatnie zadania, to luz. '''Eva: '''Wspomnisz moje słowa. '''Iris: '''Na które jestem głucha, bo się nie ziszczą (please) '''Eva: '''Dobrze, ale żeby nie było że mam złe intencje :P ... '''Samey: '''Trzeba będzie się zmobilizować, bo dzisiaj nie będą brać jeńców. '''Erwin: '''Noo, a my raczej do najlepszych par nie należymy... '''Amy: '''A przestań pieprzyć... urodziłeś się przegrywem czy co? :P '''Baltazar: '''Noo brat chyba trochę przesadzasz, że co? Niby rady nie damy? O_o '''Erwin: '''Możemy mieć szczęśliwy dzień, ale prawda jest taka, że Skandynawia mi mocno nie leży. '''Samey: '''Czujesz, że możesz zawieść? '''Erwin: '''Taa, może to tylko niepotrzebne myśli. Oczywiście dam z siebie wszystko. ... '''Ezekiel: '''Ciekawe co w tej Szwecji ziom. '''Rodney: '''Taa. '''Scott: '''A co ma być, przegracie w końcu. '''Rodney: '''Nie, chyba wy. '''Stiles: '''Scott, nie próbuj... '''Scott: '''A jakie niby macie atuty by zostać no może poza tym, że... nic? ;) '''Rodney: '''Z takimi jak ty kłóciłem się godzinami na swojej farmie, więc się nie dam. '''Ezekiel: '''Eee, może po prostu pojedynek? '''Scott: '''Pfe, z frajerami się nie zakładamy. '''Rodney: '''Kurczę, nie jestem frajerem :( '''Ezekiel: '''Eee, weź na luz Rodney, damy im jakoś radę! '''Rodney: '''Ważne jest myśleć pozytywnie. Scott się z nich śmiał mimo niezadowolenia Stilesa. ... '''Sierra: '''To co zrobiłaś Kitty i Emmie było podłe -.- '''Heather: '''Oj, daj spokój... gorsze rzeczy przez ten wyścig robiłaś. '''Tom: '''A Heather chociaż ich nakierowała na prawdziwą ścieżkę :P '''Cody: '''Coś w tym sumie jest Sierra. '''Sierra: '''Ta, akurat. Nie wierzę :P '''Heather: '''Twoja strata (please) ... '''Miłosz: '''No mam nadzieję, że nie będzie wyzwania muzycznego. '''Muriel: '''A niby dlaczego wnusiu? Ja tam bym chciała sobie coś pośpiewać, ostatnio nawet ćwiczyłam. '''Pete: '''Heh, komu udało ci się wystraszyć przy okazji? :P '''Miłosz: '''Pan się lubi czepiać czego nie trzeba -.- '''Muriel: '''Jak mówiłeś wnusiu, ignorujemy :) '''Gerry: '''Oj, czasami to trudno przychodzi przyznaję. '''Pete: '''To miało mnie jakoś zaskoczyć? :P '''Gerry: '''Ciebie to pewnie niż nie zaskoczy, taki stary jesteś xD '''Pete: '''Aha ;u; ... '''Dakota: '''Co się tak na nas gapicie ciągle? -.- '''Anabel: '''Nie robimy tego celowo tylko życzymy powodzenia podczas etapu. '''Jackie: '''I wzajemnie. '''Dakota: '''Ja tam nadal nie zmieniam moich stosunków wobec was :P '''Lucy: '''Hmm, ty się chyba nigdy nie zmienisz Dakota. '''Dakota: '''Ano nie :P ... Jo i Lightning ćwiczyli przed wyzwaniem co wyraźnie przeszkadzało Duncanowi i Isabelli. '''Isabella: '''Sorry, ale czy nie możecie tego robić w innym miejscu? '''Jo: '''Nie ma opcji, ogarnij że nie ma już miejsca. '''Lightning: '''Takie to jest shi-Życie! :P '''Duncan: '''Zamknij się lepiej. '''Isabella: '''Meh... to kilka minut znoszenia ich czas start... Uczestnicy pomału przygotowywali się do lądowania. Sztokholm, Szwecja '''1.Miejsce: Baltazar i Erwin 2.Miejsce: Amy i Samey Baltazar: '''Jak mówiliśmy, że wystartujemy z kopyta, tak się stało. Masz wciąż jakieś negatywne wróżby? :P '''Erwin: '''Wciąż mam złe przeczucia. Nic nie poradzę brat :P '''Amy: '''Kurdę, już skończcie. Idziemy na arenę. '''Samey: '''Jaką? '''Amy: '''No tą co na ESC16 była :P '''Samey: '''Aaa. Pobiegli. '''3.Miejsce: Iris i Eva Iris: '''Uuu, do areny. To będzie trochę Eurowizyjnie ^^ '''Eva: '''Ja jakoś za tymi klimatami nie przepadam, więc idźmy już tam po prostu xD '''Iris: '''No okej (please) '''4.Miejsce: Isabella i Duncan 5.Miejsce: Heather i Tom 6.Miejsce: Jo i Lightning 7.Miejsce: Severin i Noah 8.Miejsce: Emma i Kitty 9.Miejsce: Brian i Ennui 10.Miejsce: Cody i Sierra 11.Miejsce: Stiles i Scott 12.Miejsce: Jackie i Dakota 13.Miejsce: Lucy i Anabel 14.Miejsce:Muriel i Miłosz 15.Miejsce: Gerry i Pete Pete: '''Szybko Gerry, wsiądziemy taksówką i ich wykiwamy. :P '''Gerry: '''Ale możemy przecież piechotą, arena blisko... Jest. '''Pete: '''Miejmy nadzieję, że masz rację, bo nie chce mi się biegać. Pobiegli. '''16.Miejsce: Ezekiel i Rodney Rodney: '''Którędy najszybciej pod tą arenę? '''Ezekiel: '''Może idźmy po prostu przed siebie? '''Rodney: '''No spoko. Poszli. '''Don: '''Ten etap dzielimy na dwa odcinki. 11 oraz 12, tak więc to na razie tyle do rzezi dojdzie w następnym odcinku... '''Wyścigu na Szczęście!!! Do zobaczenia. Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Wyścig na Szczęście - Odcinki